


THE WARM BAGEL

by JimCarriedmetotheboat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Comedy, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, New York City, Plot, Plot Twists, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sad, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimCarriedmetotheboat/pseuds/JimCarriedmetotheboat
Summary: Dixie Calmond, an extremely lucky girl who climbed up the system. She finally had her first official architect project design and all her hardships led her to this moment. This story follows the principle that luck runs out, you guessed it her life turned upside down in just a single day, and then she met an intriguing love interest.
Relationships: Dixie Calmond/Robert Heinfield, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm an amateur and this is an original work. Enjoy!

Warm Bagel  
K.DO  
Chapter 1

  
Two- Three- Six. No. A Dozen people were now running from the center of the plaza to get some protective shade. The seemingly bright peaceful sky went from blue to being filled with dark cumulus nimbus clouds. Staring at it, those dark curvaceous puffy clouds were threatening to spill. A blinding light flashed through everyone’s eyes. Everyone was waiting for the echoing thunder. But nothing came, yet. This was particularly a weird day. Earlier the weatherwoman said that there would be clear skies till afternoon. It wasn’t the case now. Flashes of lightning kept blinding everyone keeping them on suspense on when the thunder will be heard. The previously dry roofs of the buildings of New York were now being colored a darker shade of its original color. Trickles of liquid dripped onto joggers were surprised to feel a different temperature of liquid met with their sweat. Businessmen reading newspapers soon became unable to read today’s news, the words were smudged from something dripping from the sky. The wilted plants along the porch of the apartments surprisingly sprouted new life. A runaway Pitbull dog started biting the air as it kept jumping towards the sky. Then came the stream of steady flowing rain, starting from the east spreading through the west. It was as if a hand ran along with the clouds as if a keyboard pressing all the keys. It marked the ending of a new song but the creation of a new. This story believes that if before, one was blessed and received unimaginable luck it will always come to an end but then a new page will start a new kind of song different from the first, a minor key hits different.

The thunder found its voice. Three consecutive thunder rumbled from the belly of the angry clouds. It unleashed ruthless piercing rain, a touch on the skin it would prickle like a thorn. The winds were relentless and then it claimed a voice as if whistling. And in the middle of all that was our girl, kneeling, head staring up in the sky.

  


  
The girl was rather slender, petite, and had black curly hair. She was carrying rolls of architectural plans made from expensive material, it was a project her boss entrusted her to take head and manage. It was her first official project of actually designing something. After fortunate encounters of big architects in the business named, Antoine Predock, Christian de Portzambarc, and Frank Gehry. The amber-eyed girl was actually a fresh graduate of Columbia University. Top of her class and had received attention from the mayor of New York City, Bill de Blasio. It was her job to design the Empire State Greenhouse Garden. It was the project of the century but nothing she thinks she can't handle. But she can’t deny that first hearing this project was to be assigned to her made her knees weak and her heart drop. The bushy-tailed girl started right away.

  


  


  


  
The puffy cheeked girl made drafts of the design in her office all day. She had been enthusiastic to start on the schematic design. It’s quite drooling for an architect when given a huge budget for a project. She kept making drafts of drafts putting her vision to paper. When suddenly she felt a bit of a weakness. Being energetic and all she actually had a fragile body. Exerting too much energy at once made her levels drop, walking sloppily across the office. She was going to take a run and get coffee. Coffee would always reset her brain and it always re-energizes her weak frail body. She identifies coffee beans as the forbidden fruit, her brother, forbids her to drink too much but she just can’t help herself. It feels so good, she thinks to herself. Her co-workers occasionally talk about her caffeine addiction. They talk about how she is relentless when it comes to caffeine. In the morning, she takes breakfast with coffee. Lunch, with coffee. Afternoon snack, with coffee. Dinner, with co—you know the rest, this petite girl drinks coffee religiously, and if not its as if her life depended on it. As he was about to leave, her co-worker, Ben, blocked the entrance to the elevator. The muscular man asked her if he could come and drink coffee with her. Ben was well-built, he was seemingly a modest man but deep inside the man was hopelessly obsessed with the petite girl. From the curls of her hair, her kind deep amber eyes, and that heart-warming melting smile, not to mention she was wearing a nice cute silky top with frills today that accents her knockers. The well-toned man actually asked her out 20 times in the past, each becomes more romantic than the last but still, she rejects him. Out of context, just to emphasize Ben’s creepiness, he occasionally fantasizes about the slender girl’s body. Touching that smooth silky skin. Tracing her naked back. Whispering behind her ears just before licking her ne—stop right there. The big statured man practically melted and obviously gets a boner from fantasizing about the love of his dreams. As he snapped from his mind-made realm he was too late. The coffee-driven girl had already taken all of her plans along with her other belongings.

  


  
She was finally out in the open. She grabbed the doors handle and took on the smell of New York, nothing smells like The Big Apple without that delicious tasty smell of freshly boiled bagels along with the burned fuel from the taxi, the smell of urine from the dogs, and God knows what that black unidentified thing in the corner emanating foul odor. This was New York any— a bicyclist just got run over by a taxi. As I was saying “Anything can happen in a New York minute”. She was finally walking along the sidewalk, the sidewalk with attractive spaces but is occupied by street vendors. She doesn’t hate the idea of the vendors taking those spaces but it’s because it’s the sidewalk of the Empire State Building and she chuckled thinking that soon beside it will be the building that she will be designing, the design of the century. She was giggling thinking of it, the opening ceremony, the cutting of the ribbon, the press interviews. Oh, how she daydreams in an instant. But enough of that, she was rather packed walking along the pavement, she had 6 rolls of architectural plans on one arm and 2 thick folders on the other arm, she is pictured as a rather busy woman indeed. Flashes of light passed her; this made her eyes widened from fear. Soon, the sun was enveloped by dominant dark clouds. Her brain shorted put then it suddenly hit her she was in the middle of the plaza far from any kind of shade. The safety of her drafts was the only thing running on her mind.“ _The paper will get wet!_ “she screamed internally.

  


  
_"Shit, shit, shit, shit!"_

  


  
Shockingly, there were no shades or open stores from where she ran to. This made her panic and so she grips her drafts tight. And with no choice left she started to run. Run where? The girl ran a straight fucking line not knowing where to go, not knowing if she’ll even hit a pole. She was in a state of Euphoria to save her drafts. Even if it was a draft it was the beginning of her life’s work. The showers of rain came in more powerful waves after the other. It inevitably made her draft wet. Realizing that there was no way she was going home with those drafts, she fell from her knees and tried to salvage what she could. She could not hold the stream of tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Finally, she gave up. The now teary-eyed girl looked up and took a glance at the sky asking God “WHY?!”. Up until now, she was showered with great fortune and unimaginable luck. She hadn’t done anything wrong, all of her life she had done good deeds. She deserved to be showered with blessings, she thought to herself. She kept screaming at the clouds in the middle of the rain until her voice became hoarse. She held a finger up towards the sky flipping it off with her last words “FUCK YOU!”. The spoiled girl waited for lightning to strike her. Now she was being immature with God. Now the unlucky girl relaxed while sitting on the cement. The sudden change of pace of God with her life killed the enthusiastic fire within her. When a stall’s sign lit up near her. It was a bagel. She caught a glance of the bagel stand with a huge retractable shade. She walked towards it with a face of defeat.

  


  
She made squeaky sounds with her sneakers and the white pants part of a pantsuit she was wearing was now soaking wet. She had an odd habit of mixing fashion but she pulls it off weirdly. She walked up on the counter and muttered obscene words.

  


  
_"What can I get you today?_ " the tall man over the counter asks.

  


  
_"Give me a bagel"_ the grumpy puffy cheeked girl replies with a grumpy tone whilst face-palming her own face.

  
" _May I ask what kind?"_ the man asks further.

  


  
_"It’s a fucking bagel"_ she looked like a pyscho demanding that bagel.

  


  
_"I'm sorry miss but I'll need more than that"_ the kind man with composure still calmly asks.

  


  
_"Will you just fucking make me a bagel?"_ she finally screeched.

  


  
_"You seem angry. Did something happen to you today?"_ feigning ignorance of what is obvious.

  


  
_"Why are you asking so many questions?!"_ she yells while banging the counter.

  


  
_"Ah! To create, one must first question everything and I'm trying to create both that bagel and that smile of yours"_ He replied eyeing her lips.

  


  
The girl couldn't help but blush. She looked down and fidgets her foot towards the other almost like a kid blushing.

  


  
_"That's an architect’s quote, how do you know that?_ " she asks intrigued.

  


  
" _I'm an aspiring architect myself but my parents can't provide for me right now so here I am under this huge bagel sign_ " the handsome laughs of with a grin.

  


  
That grin he made, made her heart beat faster than ever before. And that laugh of his made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. She quickly looked down shying away from having eye contact with the man with kind brown eyes over the counter. She squirmed there trying to find the next words to leave her mouth. "Ah-" as she was about to speak the man over the counter fed her a still-warm bagel with an Oreo vanilla cream which was coincidentally her favorite. The man never let go of the bagel. His eyebrows twitched and expressed a grin urging her to take a bite of the bagel now resting on her lips. There was a rising blush on her cheeks as she took a bite while never breaking eye contact from the man holding the bagel. Her blushes came to a darker shade of pink as he was eyeing her.

  


  
_"It's on the house but you'll need to bite every-- single--thing--from--my--hand."_

  


  
She squirmed from her spot and darted an eye around to see if anyone was watching. She boldly nodded furiously and accepted the next bite. She had no control of the trajectory of the bagel so she had to chase it with her mouth alone. This made her pout, adorably quite so. This made the man blush himself, he loved how he made the cute petite girl angry.

  


  
_"I'm sorry"_ the amused man laughs.

  


  
He touched her chin gently and stared at those warm amber eyes. They were both staring deeply at each other like a seemingly never-ending gazing contest.

  


  
_"I can't help it when a customer's so cute"_ he smiled adorably at her.

  


  
The corner of the cute girl’s lips tugged at each end finding its smile. The man leaned closer to her face, that sweet cute adorably puffy cheeked face. She got the message and leaned forward as well, eyes closing tilting her head. And as he was about to touch her puffy lips, he grazed his thumb over the corner of the girl's mouth.

  


  
_"You had a little something there"_ the tall man playfully said.

  


  
Both apparently blushed. The tall handsome man kept looking at the petite girl's red blushing face as well as blushing with his own. They had cheeks flushed with a shade of red.

  


  
The man noticed too late that the lady he was servicing was dripping wet. He grabbed his coat and exited the stall. The man approached the girl from behind and placed the warm coat over her shoulders. And as he did, he was met with adorable pleading eyes looking back.

  


  
_"Wh- what's your name?_ " He stuttered as he was captivated by those warm amber eyes.

  


  
_"Oh. I'm Dixie. Dixie Calmond. You are?"_ the amber-eyed girl replied shyly.

  


  
_"It's Robert. Robert Heinfield"_ the man replies confidently.

  


  
Finally, Dixie, she kept stealing glances of Robert’s delicious lips then back to his black attractive eyes. The  
man was driving her crazy. The man’s nature of being bold and confident turned her on.

  


  
_“How was the bagel? I hope it tasted good”_ he licks his lips as he was eyeing the cream that left on Dixie’s  
bottom lip

  


  
That words “tasted” and the quick lick of Robert’s lustful lips drove her to the edge. She took hold of Robert’s defined cheekbones and kissed his lips passionately. The older man was shocked and eventually gave in. Dixie attacked Robert’s mouth passing the taste of the cream with their saliva. She was near panting and withdrew, parting her lips for a split second gave the man a chance to intrude her mouth further. Inserting his tongue past her teeth and attacking her tongue. The girl squirmed upon the intrusion and her knees fell weak but were caught by the man’s hand ensuring a tight grip on her back. Robert kept attacking her mouth whilst Dixie was squirming and being filled with lust. Until a man from the crowd spoke.

  


  
_“Uhm, young’ uns, maybe you can do this PDA somewhere else, people are eating here”_

  


  
They suddenly broke off the kiss and stood parallel to each other embarrassed, now realizing how many people were watching their lustful act.

  


  
_“I better get back to work”_

  


  
_“Of course, I mean I’m busy too and I’ve got stuff to do and-“Dixie was muttering nonsense when Robert pressed a finger on her lips. “Shhhh, you’re adorable” he then enters the stall and searched for a pen. He wrote his number on a tissue and served it with another warm bagel._

  


  
_“Call me sometime, maybe we can get a drink and properly know each other”_

  


  
_“That sounds amazing”_ she replied head tilted with an adorable smile.

  


  
As they finish their little dialogue, the rain finally stopped and the sun shone through the clouds. As she was walking away from the stall, when she was far enough, she turned around to get one last look at the man who made her heart tremble. A ray of light piercing through a cloud, shined on Robert as he was happily serving his customers with a warm bright smile, this made her smile as well. She thought that this handsome confident man was her silver lining in this unlucky day.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dixie is haunted by her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was lazy
> 
> I've integrated screenwriting with my fiction writing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dixie took a nice stretch on her bed this morning. No, she didn’t have a nice sleep but a tiring one. She couldn’t take her mind off the man’s lip’s over hers. Her mind kept replaying the scene over and over again. This left her with a bright red face. She was re-experiencing first-hand embarrassment on herself. She grabbed a white fluffy pillow and buried her face in it trying to flush out her blushing out of her system, screaming it out in the pillow, thrashing her legs aimlessly, and bashing her head on the mattress. After her tantrum, she looked like a gorilla who just got out of her caged plus the unruly curls. She proceeds to the bathroom. She took a whole long look at herself thinking about the impromptu designs that got ruined yesterday. She turned on the faucet and set it to coldest temperature then took a handful of water in her cupped hand splashed all over her face…her pajamas got wet too.

_“Should’ve thought about that before I got dramatic”_

Better Now cover by Blanks plays*

_“B-B-B-Better Now! Better Now!”_ she sang while taking a shower. Taking a shampoo bottle in her hand and singing through it like a mic. She thinks to herself that yesterday was just one of those days where you get unlucky. Things from now will get better or so she thinks.

**Ding Dong*** Someone was at the door

_“Just a minute!”_

Dixie quickly tries to get a hold of her phone but slips from her hand tumbling down on the floor… of the tub.

_“Great! Better now my ass”_

**Ding Dong***

_“Coming! Just a minute. Just putting on a towel”_ she rolls a towel around her body and went to the door.

_“Hi! Delivery for Ms. Calmond”_ the delivery man reads the receipt for the receiver.

 _“Yeah, that’s me”_ Dixie points to herself quirkily.

 _“Okay, 1 omelet, bacon, and 3 cappuccinos?”_ He double-checks the items in the order.

 _“Yep, here’s the money”_ She presents the money close to the man’s face.

 _“Wow, are you drinking with some people”_ He took notice of the insane amount of coffee in the order thus asking if she was drinking with anyone.

 _“Uhm no? Why do you ask?”_ She asks him.

 _“Oh, that’s awfully a lot fo—”_ before he could complete his sentence the order was already at Dixie’s hands and so she shuts the door over the man’s face.

No one in New York could ever go between her addiction to caffeine. A sip with her coffee. Thunder rumbles. She arched an eyebrow and took a peek out to the sky but it was clear as day. No sign of clouds. No sign of lightning.

_“Huh. Strange.”_

A passenger emerges from the arrivals in John F. Kennedy International Airport. He pats his brown coat from fur. The passenger beside him through-out the flight was carrying a shedding dog. An adorable white Shih-Tzu dog. She had the proper papers when he complained about it to the stewards. Papers. That’s something he can’t argue about. Prepared people are both his likes and dislikes. Anything written on paper is both pleasure and a pet-peeve. It depends on which side he’s on.

The man grabs a fedora from his bag and puts it on while facing a mirror. He does a few poses and smirks. And yes, he does this while men who were done peeing pass him in the comfort room. He strikes a final pose and whips his coat much like what a hero with a cape would do.

He steps out of the airport taking in the smell of New York. A deep whiff and so he goes…

 _“It’s clean?”_ He doubts himself.

_“Hey, buddy! I believe you’re expecting the smell of Manhattan. You’re still 16 miles away from it so you can’t smell the smell of dead rats? I presume that’s what you’re trying to find."_

_“It is! Thank you, kind sir.”_ He smiles in relief that he is indeed close to where she is.

 _“What? First time in New York? What you here for?”_ The random man asks.

 _“My inheritance.”_ he grins while grinding his teeth.

Fast forward to the middle of the day. Dixie was walking around her neighborhood when she saw a glimpse of green grass. She takes a more detailed look at that patch where the corner of her eye had caught. Oh, there were trees, gorgeous plants, and playgrounds! She'd been in New York for 4 years but she never had the time to go to the park which is in the center of New York. Well, it is called central park so why the explanation.

Ever since coming to the country, she had choices to go. California. Missouri. Colorado. Washington. Delaware. But what ultimately affected her decision were the sights specifically those of which designed by great architects. Of course, Central Park was on her list so why wouldn’t she go there? The land of Manhattan.

So, this girl who came from another country decided to pursue her career in the Empire State. She’s quite a bold character. This gifted, used-to-be lucky girl was always studios during her college years. Always pursuing her dreams neglecting her social life. Not to mention, a virgi-

_"Hey!"_ Dixie screams to the omniscient narrating voice.

_“Wow! I totally forgot why I came here in the first place.”_ She tells herself.

She approaches the metal gate. It looks old. Not rusty but has aged well.

_“Definitely of mid-1800s design”_ , she comments on the gate.

She was a bit exaggerating. Just a little bit. It’s because she actually knew who designed it and when they designed it. Frederick Law Olmsted and Calvert Vaux, the two men who created this peaceful land in the middle of a never-ending busy city. Heck, if she was one to claim this work should be recognized as one of the wonders of the world. The two architects really had inspired her to create not only from their work but also their wisdom.

**_"The possession of arbitrary power has always, the world over, tended irresistibly to destroy humane sensibility, magnanimity, and truth"_ **

_“A quote from my idol Olmsted. He was a wise man, full of wisdom that everyone could find solemnity with their actions”_ Dixie states in wonderment whilst caressing the features of the metal gate.

While Dixie was in awe of the history the gate holds, a food cart was approaching her on the sidewalk. Dixie broke from the trance she was in. The sweet smell of a rather delicious delicacy in New York awoke her. But it’s not because of solely because of the sweet smell but the memories it came with it. The-Oreo-Vanilla kind even. Memories were triggered. Flashes of memories came as a flood. And not to over-share but she was kind of getting turned on. She took a glance at the approaching food cart… it was a different vendor. Her building smile came to a quick frown. It would seem she was expecting something or someone. Nevertheless, she approached the food cart. She was still hungry even after that big breakfast. Just a few steps away from her, the long end of her dress was caught between a crack in the pavement. She tries to tug on it but resulted in her imbalance cascading to her trying to regain balance while walking back towards the middle of the road. Just as she was about to fail miserably on recovering on her own, she was caught. An arm around her slender back and the other around her waist. You would think it was a good save and properly executed but that’s a no. It was actually a hand palming her back and the other hand gripping tight of what he could of the now-wrinkled dress. The man removes the hand gripping the dress and raises hand signaling incoming vehicles to a halt.

_“Uhm, thanks?”_ Dixie says while being blinded by the headlights.

The man pushes his palm on Dixie’s back making Dixie get back on her own feet. Now the man and Dixie stood parallel to each other with the former studying the others face.

_“No. Fucking. Way.”_ She stands in the middle of the road shocked.

_“I don’t need to re-introduce myself now that I know you still remember me, Dixie.”_ the man states while facing down slightly having sight of dixie from what the hat obscures from him.

_“Oh my god!”_ Dixie exclaims.

_“Yes! It is I—!”_

_“No, I mean Oh my god! Get out of the road! These people need to be somewhere.”_

_“Oh, fuck. Wait a minute. There you go.”_

**Honk honk***

_“Fuckin retard!”_ a man flips him off from the window of a Sudan.

_“Well, fuck you too. You- you- uhm would you mind giving me a curse word?”_ he asks Dixie.

_“Sure, what kind?”_

_“Its- it's part of the body. You know, the behind the- “_

_“I think you’re trying to find the word ‘asshole’.”_

_“YES! That’s it!”_ He turns to the direction he last saw the man. _“YOU FUCKIN ASS- and he’s already gone”_

_“Thanks again by the way.”_ She smiles while bowing her head towards the man

_(Wait why am I bowing?)_

_“You fucking racist! You’re Asian too and we even came from the same country!”_ The man shouts to her. While Dixie still dumbfounded arched a brow wondering what she could not piece together.

_“I’m…from…the…Philippines”_ the man speaks normally yet it looked like in slow-motion in Dixie’s head. Somehow. Someway she had a bad feeling about this.

Dixie examined the man. He had a brown coat. He seemed okay built. He had some silver hair. Yeah…….nope she still had no idea who this fucker was. Wait, her eye caught something shiny around the man’s neck. It was a small silver crucifix. It looked very expensive and she knows it’s custom made because the only person who possesses that is—.

_“That’—my mom’s”_ she points to the necklace.

_“Yeah, she died. Sorry to break it to ya.”_

_“Wait. (Asian. Philippines. Necklace.). You’re—”_ she stared at the man while shaking piecing the clues together.

_“Hello, sis… I should at least call you that even though… well, ever since you left the family, I thought I would have it all but it would seem your damn mother only left you in her will. We should talk business more specifically my inheritance”_ the man explains to Dixie while massaging his hands together.

Dixie was scared shitless. She now knew who this man was. A man who had abused her in their childhood. A man she hated the most yet scared of equally. And he was in possession of her mom’s necklace. And she died?

The next action that Dixie could only execute was run into the park. If she was in the will, she could use it to reclaim her mom’s necklace and she would need lawyer for that. She runs into the tall trees with the man on her tail. She reached the end of the tress and stumbled upon families who were having picnics. The sight made her compose herself. She was not the same girl in the past. She wasn’t scared anymore. She wasn’t helpless anymore. She was a strong woman who had broken her limits.

_“Let’s end this charade! Catch me if you can, Kenji.”_ She shouts in the middle of hundreds of families who were having a picnic.

Cue- “At Least It Was Here by the 88” plays* (Optional: Play in Spotify or Apple Music)

Montage— Central Park

—Dixie jumps over picnic tables and steps on the food splayed while kicking some just for fun. Kenji follows in pursuit and doing the same things on that table.

—Kenji grabbed a bowl of sauce and attempts to throw it on Dixie’s dress. Dixie grabs a whole barbecued chicken and threw it towards Kenji. It hits his head falling off the table along with other foods and sauces.

—Dixie runs forward stepping over other families’ picnic blankets ruining her dress more.

(Slow-motion: She twirls around enjoying the moment. Smiles were evident on her face)

—Kenji emerges his head from the end of the table he previously fell off of.

Dixie kept running. Kenji kept chasing her. They ran across a patch of field. The sprinklers turned on. Dixie laughed it off and opened her arms embracing the moment. They were now drenched wet.

Kenji was almost able to grab a piece of Dixie’s clothing, just a little more when Dixie saw a food cart with a familiar face, a smile truer than any before blossomed across her face and so she ran with all her might. She knew he had to reach him. She knew it was okay. That it was okay to bring him to all this...

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos. And leave Idea prompts


End file.
